1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for image processing in which scanner part on apparatus body side is slid in accordance with the opening/closing state of an opening/closing member provided to be openable/closable in the apparatus body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Of image processing apparatuses such as copy machines, those having an automatic manuscript feeder (opening/closing member) attached to be openable/closable by a hinge with respect to a scanner surface of a scanner part of an apparatus body are known. The automatic manuscript feeder has the function of automatically and continuously sending out plural manuscripts onto the scanner surface. At the position thereon that faces the scanner surface, a manuscript holding mechanism is formed for holding the fed plural manuscripts in tight contact with the scanner surface.
In the image processing apparatus in which such an automatic manuscript feeder is provided, a manuscript setting reference is situated on the deep side on the scanner surface. Therefore, there is a problem that an operator cannot easily set manuscript to the manuscript setting reference if the operator is a wheelchair user. There is another problem that when the automatic manuscript supply mechanism opens to approximately 90 degrees with respect to the scanner surface, the wheelchair user's hand cannot reach it and cannot open or close it easily.
On the other hand, if the maximum opening/closing angle is restricted to approximately 60 degrees, the automatic manuscript feeder is at the position suitable for the use by the wheelchair user. However, when a non-handicapped person sets manuscripts on the scanner surface of the scanner part, the scanner surface might be obstructed by the automatic manuscript feeder.